Hanzo Hasashi (Blood Reign)
Hanzo Hasashi, is one of the few elite ninjas in the Izuna Clan. Hanzo Hasashi is Lord Izuna's personal bodyguard and is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's loyal follower. He is one of the supporting characters in Blood Reign till his death during an assassination mission on Nadil. Background Hanzo Hasashi is raised by the Izuna Clan to become the most lethal Ninja assassin in the world. As a child, Hanzo (being an orphan) was taken in by Lord Izuna and is enrolled in severe brutal training to become a powerful ninja. At the age 13, he successfully joins the Izuna Clan assassin. Mission after mission Hanzo has proved his loyalty to the Izuna clan again and again. During one of the missions his weapon he had to choose between saving his comrades from the rival clan or continue on with the mission, he choose to complete the mission impressing Lord Izuna by his loyalty and his determination to complete the mission. Appearance Hanzo almost always wears his standard purple and grey ninja garb, along a long purple scarf; usually the ends of the scarf hang from the back of Hanzo. He has a black mask that covers his lower face, he is wearing leather gauntlets on both arms with black gloves, has short silver hair (was long when he was younger but decided to cut it). He has dark brown eyes, and his facial structure remains a mystery. Nobody in the Izuna clan has seen his face except Lord Izuna. He carries a ninjato on his back and always carries his Kyoketsu-shoge around his waist. Personality Hanzo Hasashi being a ninja has no emotions, as a ninja he must be cleared of them or they will make him hesitate in battle. He has a strict code in honor, killing his comrades in order to protect the Izuna clan secrets from the rival clans. He also believes that missions should be completed no matter what and having friends will only get in the way of the mission. He is also very loyal to the Izuna clan and to Lord Izuna as well, protecting him always and following every mission without no question. Biography Early life Hanzo Hasashi is raised by the Izuna Clan to become the most lethal Ninja assassin in the world. As a child, Hanzo (being an orphan) was taken in by Lord Izuna and is enrolled in severe brutal training to become a powerful ninja. At the age 13, he successfully joins the Izuna Clan assassins. For his first mission to become a true Izuna clan ninja was to infiltrate rival clan Iga village and retrieve their secret arts. Hanzo and a group of assassins accepted the mission, they traveled to the mountains, searching for the Iga's village, they eventually stumbled by it, and once night fall sets in, they begin their infiltration. Hanzo and the other assassins found their secrete scrolls of their hidden arts, but were ambushed by the Iga clan ninjas, most of the group Hanzo was in was killed by the rival clan, Hanzo accepting the way of the ninja, he grabs the scrolls and leaves the rest of his fellow clan members to die in the hands of Iga Ninja. Hanzo days later arrives in the Izuna Clan Village, he is awaited by Lord Izuna himself, Hanzo bows his head to Lord Izuna and gives him the scrolls of the Iga clan. Lord Izuna smiles and bows his head to Hanzo and hands him the (Scorpion Edge), Hazno now is truly a Ninja. Days of Izuna Ever since then, Hanzo has been completing all of his missions, with his undying loyalty to Lord Izuna and to the Izuna Clan, he over the years has earned the alias 'Sasori' from his skills of the Sasoriejji, his ruthless nature and his deadly poison attacks that represents a scorpion's stinger. He later on becomes Izuna Clan Elite Assassins and eventually Lord Izuna's personal bodyguard. Whenever Lord Izuna goes out into meetings Hanzo is always following him in the shadows and watching over him very carefully and when somebody who Hanzo doesn't trust gets near Lord Izuna he will come out of the darkness and warn the person that if he dares to take another step to Lord Izuna his legs will be sliced in half. Or when assassin come for Lord Izuna, getting Lord Izuna out of the way is his top priority. Hanzo was going to be the next successor to the Izuna Clan but turn it down saying he was only good for serving Lord Izuna and that is all. The Last Wish of Lord Izuna As the years gone by Lord Izuna's health slowly fades away, Hanzo refusing to go on anymore missions stays by Lord Izuna's s side never leaving him for a second. A few weeks later sensing his death coming , he asks Hanzo Hasashi to accept Tsubaki Nakatsukasa as his own. Lord Izuna says that he never wished that his daughter to live her life as an assassin . Lord Izuna then tells Hanzo that once he is dead the Izuna Clan will also die with him. Hanzo tries convincing Lord Izuna that the clan can be rebuild once more, but Lord Izuna says that he didn't expect Hanzo to disobey his orders, Hanzo stopped and bows his head to Lord Izuna. Lord Izuna wants Hanzo to always protect Tsubaki and treat her like it was his own daughter, Lord Izuna says that he wasn't there to be a father to Tsubaki and that he wants Hanzo to be the father to her. Hanzo bows his head again to Lord Izuna accepting his master's final wish. Days later Lord Izuna dies quietly in his sleep, Hanzo and the rest of the clan bury him in the center of the Izuna Clan Village and burn the village to ashes and all go their separate ways. Hanzo after burning down the village, he disappears within the shadows and goes to the location of Lord Izuna's family. He arrives in the Osaka area, he finally finds Lord Izuna's family house, he knocks on the door, a woman dressed in a pink kimono comes out to answer the door. She smiled softly and invites him in. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Hanzo walks in slowly observing the area to see if there is anything out of place, the woman in the kimono giggles softly and walks ahead of Hanzo, she stops in what appears to be a living room, she calls for Tsubaki, she still is smiling, she sits down on the pillow and awaits for Tsubaki to come in. Seconds later a little girl with red hair, and brown eyes comes into the living room. Hanzo bows is head to Tsubaki and then to the woman in the kimono. Abilities & Techniques Being a ninja, Hanzo is very dangerous in the shadows able to kill numerous of foes within seconds, his mastery over Ninjutsu, his speed is almost like teleporting to humans and the Kyoketsu-Shoge makes him a lethal ninja. He rarely though goes into hand-to-hand combat unless if its necessary. He also has a large charaka pool able to use numerous ninjutsu techniques. Abilities He has no regeneration being a human, his strength is above average human strength, but his speed is beyond human almost like teleportation to humans, and his stamina is beyond human aswell. Able to fight to the very end of his death missing a arm. Shadow Element ''- Hanzo although not a master in the shadow element ninjutsu he is able to use various technqiues to aid him in battle or make him vanish within the shadows and reappear behind the opponent. ''Hand-to-Hand (Ninjutsu)- Hanzo is very adept in using hand-to-hand combat defeating numerous rival clan ninjas all by himself. He is consider a master at the ninja art by various people even Nadil himself praises Hanzo's combat abilities during their battle. Kyoketsu-Shoge (Sasoriejji)- Hanzo always uses his weapon (Scorpion Edge), the weapon awarded to him by Lord Izuna. Even though the weapon itself holds no magicka properties it is so sharp it is able to slice through metal. Hanzo likes using this weapon because it can be used for long-range and short range and also he can some of his techniques with it. Hanzo earned his alias 'Sasori' from his skills with the Kyoketsu-Shoge. Techniques (Healing) (Ninjutsu: Kodai no iyashi)-'' Hanzo will perform a numerous hand signs gathering up chakra, once he is done gathering chakra his wounds will slowly begin to heal using the gathered chakra to heal them. ''(Shadow) (Ninjutsu: Gōsutosuteppu)-'' Hanzo will perform a hand sign focusing on his chakra, once done focusing he will vanish into the shadows and reappear wherever he desires. ''(Shadow) (Ninjutsu: Gōsuto no jozan)-'' Hanzo during ''Gosutosuteppu he is able to partially extend his limb or weapon from the shadows to perform a sneak attack on the opponent. (Shadow) (Ninjutsu: Kage no kaihi)-'' Hanzo if he knows that he is going to be hit he can evade the attack or whatever by performing a hand-sign instantly upon getting hit will vanish in thin air leaving a smoke mist behind. ''(Shadow) (Ninjutsu: Kage no chikan)-'' Hanzo if he knows that he is going to be hit he can switch with an object or a person that is near by, by performing a hand-sign in time for the attack he will switch instantly with object. ''(Shadow) (Ninjutsu: Kakusa reta shadoukurōn)- ''Hanzo will perform a hand-sign gathering up chakra, once done gathering enough chakra he will either attack with his 'Scorpion Edge' or throw multiple ninja stars, once he attacks he will send a clone into the shadows of the weapon and once within range will make the clone come up and attack the opponent. ''(Shadow) (Ninjutsu: Shadoukopī)-'' Hanzo will perform numerous hand-signs gathering up chakra, once done gathering enough chakra he will create multiple shadow clones of himself, once hit the shadow clones will disappear instantly and the shadow clones cannot attack. ''(Shadow) (Ninjutsu: Shadoukopī: Shadou kōsoku)- Hanzo will perform numerous hand-signs gathering up chakra, once done gathering enough chakra he will create multiple shadow clones of himself, the shadow clones will disappear within the shadows, and reappear near the opponent surrounding him, the shadow clones will then use 'Scorpion Edge' to wrap around the opponent restraining the opponent. Character Relationships *Lord Izuna's faithful follower and personal bodyguard. *Was assigned to be Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's faithful follower and personal bodyguard by Lord Izuna. Quotes (To Tsubaki before committing suicide)- To die without leaving a body...that's the way of the ninja. Trivia Category:Soul Eater111 Category:Xero toxin32 Category:Characters Category:Blood Reign (Character) Category:Human